Confession
by xKireyy
Summary: Kushina is the popular girl at school while Minato seems to be unknown to everyone, especially her. Will he ever be noticed by her? MinaKushi, slight Fugaku/Mikoto, fluff; oneshot; complete


**And once again I'm here with a MinaKushi oneshot XD this one is shorter since I didn't really get a big idea for it.**

**Minato and Kushina are 14 in this**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

Kushina Uzumaki was not a regular girl, and Minato Namikaze knew that.

He saw her in he halls how she laughed with her friends, the way her eyes sparkled every time she smiled, the way she talked to other guys.

Minato had never personally talked to her, but he had some classes with her. She mostly hung out with the popular kids, while Minato just had a small group of people to hang out with.

It was another day at school and Minato was putting some books into his locker. His friend, Fugaku Uchiha, strolled up to him and leaned on the lockers next to him, watching his friend.

"So," He started. Minato looked at Fugaku, "when are you going to finally talk to her?"

"I was going to today," Minato answered halfheartedly, taking out his history notebook.

"Yeah, sure," Fugaku deadpanned, "you're the most desperate guy I've seen."

"How am I desperate?"

"You stare at her all day but you never do anything about it."

"It's cause she wouldn't ever talk to me anyways. It's not like you're talking to Mikoto at all, either."

Fugaku shifted uncomfortably. "She's been busy."

"Mhm. Busy." Minato said sarcastically, shutting his locker, "I'm going to class."

"You better talk to her today, Minato," Fugaku warned, "Or else I'll do it for you!"

Minato grinned and waved to his friend as he went to his first class.

**XxXxXxX**

The blonde walked into his fifth class, seeing a big group of kids crowding around Kushina. Minato honestly didn't know what he saw in her; just the fact that she was nice to everyone, her shining green eyes, and her deep red hair…

Someone rudely pushed Minato to the side as they went to go join the group. They started bragging about how they were going on vacation even though there wasn't a school break.

Minato sat in his seat and took out his notebook. He tapped his pencil on his desk impatiently, waiting for Shikaku to get to class, but his hearing began to wander and it landed on Kushina's conversation with one of her friends.

"Oh my gosh, are you serious?"

"Yeah…I don't know who gave it to me. It was anonymous."

"Kushina, you have a secret admirer!"

"Yeah…but I don't wanna go there alone!"

"I'll come with you and then leave you alone so you can turn him down nicely, or if you even like him at all you two can start going out!" Her friend let out a squeal, attracting the attention of some students. They immediately went back to what they were doing, not bothering to question what just happened.

Kushina looked around the room and leaned closer to her friend and whispered something in her ear, but Minato couldn't make out what she said.

Judging by her friend's reaction, it wasn't something good.

"Hey Minato," Shikaku had finally arrived, only five minutes late.

"You're finally here," The blonde said, smiling, "be lucky the teacher isn't here to mark you tardy again."

"I could've not come," He yawned, "the teacher just needs to let me be late." Shikaku's attention was turned to Kushina and her whispering friend.

"You still like Kushina?" Shikaku asked. Minato sighed.

"Yeah. But I'm not gonna do anything about it."

"Why not? You're a handsome guy; you have great assets and you're good at sports."

"Yeah, but that's not the problem," Minato leaned on the palm of his hand, "She doesn't know I exist."

Shikaku let out a laugh. "I highly doubt that. With what happened last week, you're known around the entire school."

Minato knew he was referring to the record he had broken last week for the fastest runner for the mile.

"That was nothing," The blonde dismissed.

"If you say so," Shikaku turned around in his seat just as the teacher walked in.

* * *

"You did _what_?"

"I told you I would do something if you weren't going to," Fugaku said defensively.

Minato put both of his hands on his head. "She's gonna really think I'm a stalker now! How could you do that to me?"

"I just gave her a note saying you wanted to meet her at the mall in front of the Christmas tree on Christmas Eve, nothing too serious–"

"_Too_ serious? And to make it worse you had to make it anonymous!"

"Well sorry that I'm getting tired of your complaining and moaning about how Kushina will never love you."

"I never said that," Minato turned away in embarrassment.

"What's the worst she could do? Reject you, and that's not so bad. There are plenty of girls to go around."

"Says you, the one who's already engaged."

"It's not engaged! It's _betrothed_."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Minato slid down against his locker. He propped one knee up and rested his arm on it. He looked to the side to see Kushina and two of her friends laughing as she took out books from her locker. Her and Minato's eyes met, and she gave him a small smile before walking off.

"See, I told you she knows you exist. And stop blushing, you look stupid."

Minato fiddled with the ends of his jacket. "She was just being nice." He muttered.

"You better not stand her up tomorrow, Minato. It's every girls dream to be confessed too on Christmas Eve, under all the twinkling lights, while anticipating everything the other is going to say–"

"And how do you know all of this?" Minato questioned.

Fugaku coughed awkwardly. "I have a cousin."

"_Right_," Minato drawled.

"I should get going," Fugaku said, looking at his watch, "I'll meet you at the front gate of the mall at seven-fifty PM."

Minato sighed and watched his friend walk away.

* * *

The next day, Minato fretted the entire day. His parents kept trying to get him to say what was wrong, but his lips were sealed. His mother got so worried she baked him a cake, which still didn't help Minato.

When Minato met Fugaku at the front gates, his hands were shaking. Not just from the cold, but he was a nervous wreck.

"You need to calm down, Minato," Fugaku pointed out, walking aimlessly around the outside mall, "A girl never likes a man who stutters."

"I'm freezing," Minato said as an excuse. Which was partially true, of course. The blonde never really lied, he just took the truth and turned it into something that was similar.

"Oh look, it's Kushina and Mikoto."

Minato froze in place and he looked up to see that Fugaku's words were true. The redhead and her friend were walking around past the Christmas tree with hot chocolates in their hands, giggling and pointing out which guys they thought were cute.

"See?" Fugaku nudged Minato in the side, "She's early because she's nervous too."

"You act like you know everything about girls." Minato said irritably.

"When you grow up with a cousin who loves dressing you up and talking about nothing but girl stuff, you learn a lot."

Minato sighed, making a puff of air visible around him. "What time is it?"

"Eight-o'-one."

"Alright, well here goes nothing." Minato slowly approached Kushina, who had Mikoto stay where she was so Kushina could talk to her 'secret-admirer'. The redhead was warming her hands by holding the hot chocolate close to her body while looking up at the star at the top of the tree.

Minato paused a couple steps away from Kushina and looked back at Fugaku, who gave him a look that said 'if-you-don't-do-this-now-I'll-rip-your-limbs-off-and-feed-them-to-my-dog'.

Minato sucked in a breath and took a step forward just as it started to lightly snow.

"K-Kushina?" He timidly said. She turned around and saw Minato standing there fiddling with the sleeves of his coat.

"Minato?" She questioned. She turned around to face him fully, "What are you doing here?"

"U-Um…you see," Minato scratched the back of his head nervously, "t-the note…"

Kushina's eyes flickered with conflicting emotions before she pulled the note out of her pocket. "This one?"

"Y-Yeah…it was from me."

"But I doubt your name is Fugaku."

Minato's eyebrows furrowed as he gently took the note from Kushina and read it.

_Kushina,_

_Since my friend is doing absolutely nothing to try and talk to you, I'm helping him out. Go to the outdoor mall at 8 PM and everything will be explained from there._

_Fugaku_

_P.S. Say that this letter was anonymous and from a secret admirer._

Minato glared at the note, silently cursing Fugaku for putting him in this predicament.

"So you walked to talk to me?" Kushina asked.

"U-Um…not exactly talk…but…" A lump formed in his throat.

Kushina patiently waited for him to regain his composure.

"Kushina, I really like you."

There was a deep silence between the two as snow kept falling around them. The conflicting emotion that had been present in Kushina's eyes earlier came back, and Minato knew the answer he was already going to get.

"But it's okay that you don't like me back," Minato said quickly, "I wasn't expecting–"

"No, Minato," She stopped him before he could begin ranting, "I actually like you too. I just didn't know how to start a conversation." Kushina's cheeks turned red as she offered him a small smile.

Minato's heart pounded with joy as a huge smile began to form on his face.

"See, that wasn't so hard, Minato," Fugaku said, walking up to him with Mikoto by his side, who was excited for her friend.

Minato stood beside Kushina. "It's harder than it looks, Fugaku. You have a chance, right here. So why don't you take it?"

Fugaku looked panicked as he tried to protest and Mikoto gave him a strange look.

"What does he mean 'a chance'?"

"Um…err…well you see, Mikoto…"

"He likes you," Minato offered for him. Mikoto blushed bright red and buried her face in her hands.

"No I don't!" Fugaku objected, only earning a laugh from Kushina.

"So it seems like we all got what we want, right Mikoto?" The dark haired girl looked up at her friend who was smiling brightly.

"I-I guess…"

Kushina looked at Minato. The blonde looked back and smiled, and suddenly felt something warm wrap around his hand. He looked down to see Kushina's fingers intertwined with his, and he smiled, staring deep into her green eyes.

"I guess we did all get what we wanted," Minato said fondly. She smiled bigger and squeezed his hand in affection.

Mikoto and Fugaku slowly got over their embarrassment and began talking with each other. They swore to make sure that everyone that tried to come in between Minato and Kushina would die a painful death.

The four left the mall, smiling brighter than they had for a long time.

* * *

**Hehe…this ended a lot different than I thought it would.**

**For the Fugaku being betrothed and everything lets just say that its to Mikoto but he doesn't know that yet X)**

**Thank you for reading and please review!^^**

**~Kir**


End file.
